


【周迦】锻炼

by chapot



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapot/pseuds/chapot
Summary: 圣诞迦尔纳要进行“锻炼”的故事。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 2





	【周迦】锻炼

**Author's Note:**

> 必读预警：R18，道具使用有，下品，下品，下品。  
> 全是个人性癖放出。

“你要带我去哪里？”  
“……锻炼。”  
“alter。”阿周那叹了口气。“但这是迦尔纳的房间门口。”  
狂战士只是甩了甩自己的尾巴，没有回答。他闭起眼，像是在思考着什么，良久才露出一个意味不明的微笑。

“我们……进去吧。”

这绝对不是什么好事。阿周那并不想去揣测神明大人的心思，但没有办法。现在的alter就如同一只大型捕食兽，他可以肯定迦尔纳要遭殃了——而如果反抗的话，受害者将会变成他和迦尔纳两个人。

“——我进来了。”

两人轻轻打开门。房间里没有开灯，漆黑一片，却从某处传来细微的喘息声和水声。

“呼、呼…唔、”

无需发动千里眼，阿周那也可以看到那是圣诞装扮的迦尔纳。然而，脱下了熟悉的黄金甲，对方覆盖着不明黑色的赤裸肌肤之上只套着一件大衣。

“迦尔纳，今天的锻炼计划……”

“嗯、呼…还有、30个，深蹲、唔！”

确实，迦尔纳现在的姿势和动作都是很标准的深蹲。他的双手抱在脑后，被汗水粘黏在一起的白色额发随着耸动的节奏一跳一跳的，大腿肌肉紧绷着。但再往下——在起伏中，后穴正吸咬着一根固定在地上的假阳具，发出“噗啾、噗啾”的黏糊水声。

alter低声笑着，说话的语气里难得带有一丝感情，却让阿周那心里一惊。

“他和我打赌，输了。在做的时候，他说一定要用后面，让我先射。”  
“停一停！你们什么时候打的赌……算了，但他是在干什么？！”  
“迦尔纳每次都，先高潮。他很不甘心。所以我提议，锻炼他的、”

“好了我知道了！”

这两个人到底把这种事情当做什么了，阿周那感觉自己的头快要炸开。即使选择不去看迦尔纳，越发放肆的喘息就像毒药一般慢慢渗入他的神经，让他心烦意乱。更过分的是alter接下来的话。

“你要监督，迦尔纳。然后检查他的锻炼效果。我要去周回了。”

还没等阿周那回应，alter就已经消失得无影无踪，只剩下呆站在原地的白衣弓兵和他的异父哥哥。

面色潮红的圣诞老人半眯着眼，看起来十分满足。“你就是我今天、的对手吗，呼、阿周那。放马、过来吧。”

圣诞老人，某种程度上就如圣杯一样的万能许愿机，是最强的存在。为了实现大家的愿望，相应地，圣诞老人也必须拥有最强的实力——就算是“性技” ，迦尔纳也认为自己应当保持最高水准。但比试的最终结果却输了，而且是完败，被alter那根出色的——不得不说，这完全是修行不足。不管是作为圣诞老人还是拳击手，只是失去了骑乘技巧，自己就被操成那副凄惨的模样。于是，迦尔纳决定进行性技锻炼。

“嗯哈、目标是，绝对能让你们先高潮的，榨精、穴。”

每次起伏，迦尔纳都把假阳具直接吞到底，然后抬高屁股吸住龟头，再重重往下坐。比起锻炼，更像是为了要满足不知餍足的淫穴而进行自慰。这太奇怪了。阿周那就这样盯着对方放荡的动作，鬼使神差地扭开了床头的灯。并不明亮的光线投来让迦尔纳眯起眼，想到面前的人会把自己这种姿态看得更清楚，他没由来地感到羞耻，小穴把无机质的阴茎咬得更紧，一不小心撞上了敏感带。霎时，快感直冲大脑，腰部不受控制地挺直，迦尔纳双眼微翻，整个人抽搐着射了出来。

“嗯、唔！顶到了、顶到、了—啊啊、”

阿周那几乎没看过兄长靠自慰高潮的场景。对方蹲坐在地，还沉浸在绝顶的余韵中，伸出来的粉嫩舌尖颤抖着，完全是被肉欲征服了的淫乱表情。小腹和地面上全是白浊与透明的水渍，仍被假阳具插着的肉穴“噗咕”地滴下混合了润滑液的淫水。

不知名的黑色感情瞬间在内心翻涌。阿周那蹲下身，不顾垂在地上的白色外衣被弄脏，伸出手用力捏住了迦尔纳的脸颊。

“就这么舒服吗？迦尔纳。”

“啊、啊…不……”

浅青色的眼睛蒙上一层水雾。他看着眼前的人，皱起眉头。“不……我还要继续、修行…啊！”

垂软下来的小巧阴茎被握在手中揉弄，迦尔纳浑身颤抖起来，又喷出一小股精液。年轻的拳击手感到双腿有些发软，却仍被强迫着站起身来，抽离那根湿漉漉的东西的时候，小穴甚至发出了“啵”的一声。

如果是平时的迦尔纳，此刻一定已经察觉出对方的感情。愤怒，与一丝嫉妒，还有兴奋。但随着精神年龄降低，被授予圣诞使命的白发青年除了不擅长忍耐快感，更不知道如何理解他人的复杂心情。阿周那把他压到墙边，抬起半边的腿搭在肩上，看着迦尔纳正以一种极其羞耻的姿势把自己最隐秘的地方展露出来，内心的满足与占有欲越发强烈。

“明明我就在你的面前，却还是要自己靠那根假东西高潮吗。”

“不、不是…这是锻炼的环节。等等、不要看……呜！”

褐黑色的指尖探进穴口，然后用力捅入、撑开。淫液顺着甬道流出，阿周那饶有兴致地观察着暴露在空气中不断收缩的粉色内壁，说：“一直在吸着我的手指……看来它还没被满足呢。”

“那么，是时候检查你的锻炼成果了，迦尔纳。”

手指从里面撤出，还没反应过来，一个更热更硬的东西便顶弄着穴口的软肉，随即重重地一插到底。仅仅如此，迦尔纳就达到了一个小高潮。  
阿周那抓住对方细腻而富有肉感的大腿，一下一下把自己埋进迦尔纳的身体里。媚肉随着律动层层包裹住肉棒吸附，当操到深处时，肠液顺着痉挛的内壁直直浇下，这种紧致而温热的舒爽感让阿周那有点头皮发麻。这就是所谓的，榨精穴吗。迦尔纳确实是定下目标就会尽全力去完成的人，那么自己也该拿出真本事了。

“迦尔纳，迦尔纳。回答我——”

粗硬的肉棒破开缠上来的湿滑软肉，用龟头在敏感处细细研磨，之后再用力一撞。

“哪个能把你的小穴操得更舒服？是刚才的那根东西吗？还是这个？”

“啊、啊，呜——顶到、舒服的地方了，呜呜！”

“回答我，迦尔纳。不是说绝对要让我先高潮的吗？”

抽动愈加快速，迦尔纳支撑着身体的一边长腿开始发软，似乎快要到达极限。他绷紧了小腹，下意识地用力收紧小穴，让阿周那闷哼出声。

“哈……就这么希望我把精液射进去吗。”

满盈的爱液从结合处喷溅而出，侧身伏在墙上的人只觉得又累又爽，但腰部仍不由自主地迎合对方的动作，肉壁像是要把种子全部吸出来一样，更加激烈地收缩着。他不断喊着阿周那的名字：“呜……阿周那、再里面、一点，射进来，啊！嗯————”

一声绵长的喘息过后，迦尔纳按住自己的腹部，浑身颤抖着达到绝顶。迷糊之中，他感觉到小穴里被灌注了大量精液，半硬的阴茎仍在里面微微抽插。还处于敏感期的人仰起头，又迎来一个干性高潮。

这场“比试”的结果到底怎样，迦尔纳完全记不清了。但作为锻炼的对手，阿周那无疑表现得十分出色。于是——

“辛苦啦迦尔纳！这次高难真的帮大忙了……诶，怎么了吗？你的脸好红，不舒服吗？”  
“谢谢御主，我没事。接下来我要去锻炼了。”

“嗯？好、好的……？”

小跑着回到房间，果然已经有人在里面了。

“欢迎回来，迦尔纳。”  
“有按照要求做好准备吗？迦尔纳。”  
两名黑发青年，同时也是自己的弟弟，正微笑地望着自己。瞬间，一股热流从腹部往下，迦尔纳觉得身体有点发烫。

他褪下黄金甲，撩开大衣趴伏在床上，大腿内侧布上了一层薄汗。

“不错，已经做好充足的锻炼准备了呢。”

迦尔纳摸到肛塞的把手，“噗啾”一声把它拔出来。他更加抬起圆润的肉臀，双手掰开自己湿漉漉的小穴，粉色的粘膜与周围薄黑色肌肤形成强烈的视觉对比，看起来异常色情。同时，媚肉正瑟缩着等待入侵者的到来。

年轻的圣诞老人回过头，朝两人露出一个自信且艳丽的笑容。

“来开始锻炼修行吧，阿周那。”

=====END=====


End file.
